


"Follow me" / "Следуй за мной"

by DeeLatener



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex, Violation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in masks with Spartacus and the preparation for it reinterpreted by slash-theme.</p>
<p>Эпизод в масках и подготовка к нему переиначены на слеш-тематику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Follow me" / "Следуй за мной"

**Author's Note:**

> Спинтрий – здесь, бисексуал  
> Лупанарий – публичный дом  
> Кинед – дорогостоящий мужчина-проститутка  
> Котурны - обувь на высокой платформе, обычно её носят актеры, чтобы стать выше и сделать свою поступь величественной.

Песок арены к последнему бою покрылся множеством размазанных красных луж, на чьей поверхности слабо отражалось склоняющееся к закату солнце.  
Спартак и Варрон, скованные одной цепью, соперничали с затянутым в железо и свиную кожу гигантом, пока безуспешно силясь найти брешь в защите.  
\- Он воистину великолепен, даже сражаясь в упряжке со слабым гладиатором! - воскликнул Нумерий, подавшись вперед и не сводя восторженного взгляда с арены. Его бледные щеки раскраснелись от возбуждения.  
\- Только и говорит о твоих гладиаторах, наш добрый друг Квинт, - рассмеялась Домития.  
\- И мечтает получить лучших в качестве подарка на праздник мужания, - добавил магистрат Калавий. - Я оплачу все расходы.  
\- Не стоит, - отрезал Батиат. - Для меня честь сделать такой подарок Нумерию.  
\- Что ж...  
Лукреция, обмахиваясь веером из перьев цапли, улыбнулась юноше.  
\- Юный Нумерий, конечно же, мечтает о поединке двух чемпионов Капуи, нынешнего и возродившегося?   
\- Он без ума от Спартака, - ответила за мальчишку мать.  
\- Это правда? - Лукреция решила добиться ответа от того, кто в скором времени станет мужчиной.  
Нумерий как клещ впился взглядом в высокую фигуру, танцующую на цепи среди песка, крови и ошметков тел.  
\- Он - бог, - раздался надтреснутый шепот.  
Взгляд Лукреции сперва сделался напряженным, но почти сразу её глаза хитро сощурились. Она сжала губы в тонкую нитку и похлопала по ним краешком веера.  
  
\- Твои фантазии, женщина, сводят меня с ума! С чего ты взяла, что он из... - Батиат впервые замялся, подбирая слово получше, - спинтриев. Он же еще мальчишка и всего лишь восхищается нашим товаром, будто тот - герой из мифа.  
Квинт нервно перебросил край лазурной тоги через запястье и потеребил массивное золотое кольцо, реликвию дома Батиатов.  
Лукреция возлежала на кушетке из розового дерева, отправляя в рот одну виноградину за другой, и получала видимое удовольствие от метаний мужа.  
\- Так он смотрел бы на изловленного в лесу волка, которого удалось вышколить и приучить драться с бойцовыми псами! Ничего больше, женщина, ничего больше!  
Лукреция спустила ноги на мраморный пол. Из-за этого движения покрывало из плотной грубой шерсти сползло, обнажив край ложа, заметно подпорченный древоточцами. Это зрелище рассердило Квинта еще сильнее.  
Он стиснул кулак.  
"Когда-нибудь, совсем скоро, я выкину из дома всю старую рухлядь. У меня будут эбеновые ложа, занавеси, прошитые золотыми нитями, и жена, укутанная в шёлк. Пусть потом хоть кто скажет мне о вульгарности излишней роскоши. Я посмеюсь ему в лицо. Я буду человеком, обличенным властью. И я стану диктовать всем вокруг свою волю. Я возвышу мой дом и обоснуюсь рядом с богами".  
\- Квинт, - Лукреция грациозно поднялась, и мужчина в который раз восхитился бесконечностью её ног. - Положись на меня в вопросах чувств. Я украдкой шепнула нашему "золотому мальчику", что желаний своих не стоит стесняться. Видел бы ты эти оленьи глаза, этот румянец во всю щеку! Я сказала ему, что день своего мужания он не забудет никогда. Что подарков будет много и все они будут предвосхищать его желания. Он смотрел на меня с надеждой. Поверь, он хочет лечь с нашим зверем. Он - что наши недавние знатные гостьи, истекающие при виде каменной плоти.  
Батиат прижал унизанную перстнями руку ко лбу.  
\- Он ребенок...  
\- Избалованный ребенок, который вскоре станет мужчиной. Нумерий любопытен. Я часто замечала, как он прислушивается к нашим женским речам о героях арены. У него есть кумир. И он хочет попробовать его. Подадим ему Спартака не только как усладу для глаз. Мальчишка будет нам признателен и - позже - полезен.   
Батиат заходил из стороны в сторону.  
\- Невероятно. Я думал, в его возрасте думают о мужеложстве только высокородные сосунки Рима или Сицилии... Это должно случиться после праздника?  
\- Лучше за день до него. Пусть это будет первый подарок Нумерию. Подарок тех, кто больше всех прочих стремиться увидеть в мальчике мужа.  
Батиат замер. Его лоб прорезали морщины. В задумчивом жесте он протянул руку и погладил локон жены, спустился пальцами к плечу, пропуская меж ними струящееся красное золото.  
\- Это будет непросто. Одно дело ублажить высокородную текущую сучку. Совсем другое - подыграть маленькому капризному мальчишке...  
Лукреция молчала и улыбалась той самой улыбкой, от которой Квинт становился выше, шире в плечах и мог свернуть горы. Её серые глаза светились гордостью и верой, стирающей последние сомнения.  
\- ...Но я уже знаю, что делать.  
  
Улицы ночной Капуи были полны шепота, стонов и скользких теней.   
Одним из черных росчерков на стене был Ашур, спешащий выполнить приказ Батиата с мешочком монет запазухой. Хоть он и прятал лицо в капюшоне, его собственному обзору это не мешало. Навыки гладиатора, помогающие выявить опасность, и остро заточенный кинжал, рукоять которого была показана в правильный момент, уже дважды отпугнули вышедших на промысел воришек. Ашур не боялся падали, но дорожил временем - своим и хозяйским.  
Сандалии его покрылись терракотовой пылью, пока он миновал квартал горшечников, и прежде, чем войти в лупанарий Килиния, пришлось вытереть их о жалкие пучки придорожной росной травы.  
Обычно Ашур не появлялся в таких местах по своим нуждам, покупая для гладиаторов дешевых рыночных шлюх. Но для целей господина нужен был необычный товар.   
Стены лупанария проглотили еще одну жалкую жизнь, чтобы бросить на костер испытаний. Соблазнов кругом было много, смуглокожих и белых, с пухлыми губами и тянущими в пучину глазами, с телами, достойными богинь. Но Ашур так и не рискнул запустить пальцы в хозяйскую мошну - слишком преждевременно, и поспешил отыскать новую владелицу публичного дома, дочь Килиния, Амвросию.  
Молодая женщина стояла рядом с растекшимся по ложу грузным, дорого одетым мужчиной и рассказывала ему одну из забавных сплетен, которыми вечно полнилась Капуя. Ашур не знал мужчину, скорее всего, тот был приезжим.   
\- Ну где же этот негодник, - надув ярко накрашенные губы, Амвросия сердито посмотрела в темный коридор позади приемного зала.  
Ашур покашлял, заявляя о себе. Он не сомневался, что, хоть охраны и не видно, вздумай он совершить лишнее движение к хозяйке или гостю, был бы мгновенно наказан за это.   
\- Приветствую, госпожа, - поспешил поклониться он. - У меня дело к Кастору.  
Мужчина на ложе довольно расхохотался.  
\- Этот мальчишка уже собрал к себе целую толпу! Каков, а? Ты избаловала его!  
Амвросия нервно рассмеялась.  
\- Напротив, дорогой друг, - Ашур обратил внимание, что имени гостя она ни разу не назвала. - Ты сам взрастил этот плод таким капризным, потому что именно таким он тебе сладок.  
\- Если бы только я, - мужчина печально вздохнул.  
Раздался звук шагов, и гость заметно оживился.  
\- Это он! Я узнаю его поступь!  
Из темноты на робкий свет масляных ламп вышел худощавый юноша с узким скуластым лицом. Он был высоким и казался еще выше из-за обутых в котурны ног. На ходу он перехватывал чуть вьющиеся каштановые волосы лентой. На правом плече, не прикрытом тогой, одетой на голое тело, блестели капли воды.   
\- Мой дорогой! - юноша приветствовал мужчину тепло, будто старого друга. Он распахнул объятия и склонился к гостю, обняв его. Когда они поцеловались, совсем не по-дружески, страстно, Ашур чуть сощурился, думая, что хозяин не прогадал.  
Запыхавшись, мужчина сжал ягодицу юноши и выдохнул:  
\- Это ты - мой дорогой.  
Кастор с готовностью рассмеялся.  
\- Прости меня. Хотел получше подготовиться к твоему визиту. Пойдем в мою каморку?  
\- Там слишком печально, - вздохнул мужчина. - Останемся здесь.  
Амвросия тронула юношу за плечо и широко улыбнулась его клиенту.  
\- Я похищу его лишь на миг.  
Кастор удивленно посмотрел на Ашура, следуя за ним и хозяйкой в одну из свободных комнат, где пахло плотью и оливковым маслом.   
Выслушав, он кивнул.  
\- Я берусь за это. Но тех денег, что ты принес, недостаточно. Передай своему хозяину, я хочу столько же после работы.  
Юноша говорил за себя сам, будто был вольным, хотя, очевидно, это было не так. И Амвросия не вмешивалась, просто присутствовала.  
\- Хозяин заплатит, только если его устроит результат.  
А про себя Ашур подумал: "За эти деньги можно купить здорового раба. Хозяин наверняка найдет повод для недовольства работой этой наглой сучки".   
\- Да будет так, - Кастор кивнул и отправился назад к своему гостю. Ашур посмотрел ему вслед и заметил, как что-то блеснуло в середине подошв его котурн: маленькие металлические пластинки с выбитой надписью "Следуй за мной".   
\- Я ждал так долго, - расслышал Ашур укоризненный голос гостя, - что мысли о тебе сделали всё дело. Тебе не искупить вины.  
\- О. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты простил меня.  
И жадный шепот: - Начинай же.   
  
\- Кто этот кинед? - скулы Лукреции зарумянились, выдавая болезненное любопытство. - Твой посланец описал его?  
Батиат улегся на узкое ложе рядом с ней, и женщина с готовностью обхватила его ногами. Им обоим нравилось такое положение: Лукреция рисковала упасть и полностью полагалась на мужа, а тот удерживал её, тесно прижав к себе и впитывая сладкий жар её тела.  
\- Я знаю этого юношу.  
\- Ты?! - Лукреция запрокинула голову и захохотала. - Я так и думала!  
Квинт сделал вид, что отпускает её, женщина громко охнула, вцепилась в единственную опору и затихла.  
\- Я не любитель мальчиков, хоть все вокруг считают это забавным.   
\- Беды случаются тогда, когда к забавам начинают относиться серьезно. Надюсь, эта кара богов минует нашего маленького Нумерия.  
\- Не сомневайся. Он ко всему относится как к игре. Им всегда будет легко управлять.  
\- Так что на счет нашего скорого гостя? Я хочу поприсутствовать при всем... обучении, - Лукреция довольно сощурилась.  
\- Не стоит. Нашему жеребцу и так будет непросто. Что до гостя... Ты помнишь, была такая семья, некогда влиятельная, но никогда не богатая. Луции.  
Лукреция нахмурилась.  
\- О той жуткой резне предпочитают не говорить.  
\- Так вот младшего сына Тита Луция тогда не убили. Противник их дома изнасиловал мальчишку на глазах отца, поклялся, что продаст его в самый дешевый бордель, а после покончил с Титом. И слово своё сдержал. А поскольку семья была не из богатых, все предпочли сделать вид, что мальчика тоже не стало. И до сих пор, если кто и помнит ту историю, при встрече с ним отводят глаза. "Кто же этот юноша", - говорят они. "Как зовут эту упругую задницу", - и лезут ему под тунику.   
Лукреция хмурилась.  
\- Лучше бы его убили.  
\- Так все и решили, - охотно согласился Батиат. - И с тех пор, если кто-то решает учинить казнь над целым домом врага, всегда довершает начатое, даже если нож приходится вонзать в новорожденного младенца. Что до нашего гостя, то, как судачат сплетники, он оказался хорош в своём роде ораторского искусства и заработал определенную репутацию. Он сменил нескольких владельцев, прежде чем его перекупил солидный покровитель из Рима. Этот же благодетель арендовал ему комнату в доме Амвросии и недавно юноша перебрался туда. Венера билась за него с Плутоном и победила.   
Он потянулся, а затем обнял жену, положив одну из ладоней на молочно-белую грудь, отчетливо видную под прозрачной тканью.  
\- Но я тебе ничего не говорил.  
\- А я ничего не слышала.   
Они полежали молча.  
\- А что если... - Лукреция вывернулась из рук мужа и улеглась поверх него, - ...что если наш Нумерий захочет Спартака... как мужчина?  
Батиат хмыкнул.  
\- На этот счет он тоже получит инструкции от своего учителя.  
\- И как тебе только удалось уговорить его?  
Мужчина задумчиво уставился в потолок.  
\- Сейчас он полностью подчинен мне. Мой - как никогда. Он сделает всё, что я ему прикажу.  
\- Если вздумаешь проверять его - будь осторожен. Не передави. Он всё ещё зверь.  
\- Нет, Лукреция. Он - гладиатор. Мой раб. Он покорился судьбе.   
  
На песке внутреннего двора лудуса появились невиданные доселе следы. "Следуй за мной" отчетливо отпечаталось в пыли.  
\- Ты посмотри только, - Агрон, стоявший прислонясь к стене, с усмешкой ткнул брата в плечо.  
Две фигуры, закутанные в яркие накидки пересекали двор в сопровождении Эномая. Одна была высокой и худощавой, и именно она оставляла необычные следы. Второй гость был много ниже, узловатые юношеские пальцы прижимали к бедру небольшую корзинку, укрытую тряпицей.  
\- Чемпиону всё самое лучшее, - хмыкнул в ответ Дуро.  
\- Тебе не понадобится то, что могут дать эти шлюхи, идиот. Взгляни повнимательнее. Это не женщины. Вон тот - не иначе кинед, дорогая сучка, раб, содержащий рабов.  
Агрон нарочно говорил громко, чтобы его слова достигли ушей гостя. Но тот даже не обернулся. Германца это разозлило, он любил, когда его подначки попадали в цель.  
\- Эй, девка, ты ляжешь с гладиатором, если он заплатит тебе не хозяйскими, а своими ржавыми от крови деньгами?  
Высокая фигура обернулась. Агрон различил вспыхнувший огонь в серых глазах.  
\- Ржавчину можно отчистить, а твоё ребячество - нет, - спокойным голосом ответил юноша. - Я исполняю желания лишь того, кто больше других заплатит. Этим человеком никогда не сможешь быть ты, гладиатор.  
Агрон остался раздувать ноздри от ярости.  
\- Наглая шлюха, - выплюнул он.  
А Дуро, зля брата еще сильнее, прыснул со смеху.  
  
Спартаку совершенно не нравилась очередная просьба Батиата, но такова была работа гладиатора: бой на арене, бой в постели. Он знал, что каждому из его братьев по клейму приходилось не раз ублажать знатную даму. Но на его пути оказался мужчина... Не мужчина - мальчишка! О такой работе для бойца он ещё не слышал. Как чемпиону, ему достались самые непростые поручения.   
В своих способностях фракиец не сомневался, но хозяин твердил об особенностях, которым необходимо обучиться, и для этого нанял какого-то кинеда, не поскупился.  
Вся хозяйская затея перестала нравится окончательно, когда в тесную комнату вошли двое. Эномай сопровождал их и, собираясь вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям, велел Спартаку утром сопроводить гостей до ворот, чтобы обеспечить безопасность.  
Кинед стянул с головы накидку. Вопреки ожиданиям Спартака, в его лице не было излишней женственности, а в поступи и повадках не сквозила манерность. Светлая кожа, серые глаза, темные волосы. Он мог быть ребенком рабыни-северянки и римлянина. Возможно, избавившийся от него отец был богат и знатен, и даже проявил некоторую заботу, раз его ублюдок не стал дешевой базарной шлюхой.  
\- Привет тебе, чемпион Капуи, - поприветствовал Спартака юноша. - Моё имя Кастор. А это, - он сделал знак, и мальчик-раб скинул свою одежду и, смутившись, опустил взгляд, - Неру. Твой... тренажер.  
Спартак нахмурился.  
\- Он совсем юн. Я не стану касаться его.  
Кастор пожал плечами.  
\- Тебя готовят к ложу со знатным юношей, не знавшим утех плоти. Если ты повредишь ему, тебя распнут, а прежде - отрубят член и скормят псам. Я могу научить тебя действовать правильно.  
\- Я не буду тренироваться на этом рабе.  
\- Тогда на нем потренируется богатый римлянин, способный выкупить его невинность. И, поверь, тогда я уже ничем не смогу ему помочь. Ты знаешь нравы римлян. Им нравится кровь. Они порвут его и забудут о содеянном, сытно пообедав.  
\- Мне нет до этого дела.  
\- Упрямец. Я лег бы с тобой, но я не смогу дать тебе тех ощущений, что принесет невинное тело. Моя роль - лишь обучить верным действиям.   
Спартак заметил, как костлявые плечи обнаженного мальчишки едва заметно дрожат: он старался сохранить мужество и не заплакать. Смуглый цвет кожи, как и имя, говорили о его египетском происхождении. Редкий товар везли издалека, хранили его целостность, чтобы продать подороже. И вот, по капризу судьбы, он предложен гладиатору.  
Спартак вспомнил Пьетроса, лиловые следы от пальцев смерти на его шее. Вспомнил, каким он был в последний день своей жизни, избитым и глубоко несчастным. Тогда Спартаку тоже не было дела. Он не вмешивался, едва ли сожалел. Что же теперь? Этот Неру младше Пьетроса, поэтому он вызывает жалость? А может быть, защитив его от первой боли, Спартак извинится перед своей совестью, гложущей за былое безразличие?  
\- Пощади его, Спартак. И прими, - расслышал он шепот. Видение его жены ускользнуло сквозь пальцы. Был ли это её голос, или голос кинеда?  
Мужчина сжал губы в тонкую линию и посмотрел исподлобья на Неру.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
Мальчик вскинул на него черные глаза и слабо улыбнулся. Он будто бы испытал облегчение. Может быть, в случае неудачи ему было обещано наказание.  
\- Тогда первое, - Кастор присел на корточки у ног Спартака и похлопал по устланному ободранным ковром полу, и, когда мужчина недоверчиво присел рядом, привалившись к стене, продолжил. - Высокородный юноша может захотеть, чтобы ты вошел в него сразу, но может и потребовать предварительной ласки. Он может пожелать твой член в свой рот или укажет тебе отсосать ему. Ты делал такое раньше?  
Спартак действовал инстинктивно. Его железная рука стиснула горло юноши и вдавила его в покрытую трещинами стену.   
\- Значит, нет, - просипел Кастор, вцепившись руками в душащий его кулак. Спартак отпустил и коротко ругнулся.   
Кинед закашлялся, прижав ладонь ко рту. Фракиец удивился этому. Приличия были вбиты в юношу с рождения, иначе жест не возник бы таким естественным образом. Значит, он не мог быть простым ублюдком.  
"Какая разница, - мрачно подумал Спартак. - Будь он хоть сыном самого Цезаря".  
Однако же мрак, растекавшийся из чрева Рима, всё больше поражал его. Он мог понять положение Варрона, который сам выбрал свой путь и довел себя до рабства, а семью до нищеты. Но как мог мальчишка благородного происхождения попасть к шлюхам... Как это могли допустить те, кто именуют себя цивилизованными гражданами?  
Мужчина тряхнул головой. Он сам допустил смерть Пьетроса. И убивает сородичей на потеху римским простолюдинам. Он часть нового мира, часть римской заразы. Он - Спартак.  
Мужчина стиснул лицо юноши в жестких пальцах.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел показать мне что-то?  
Кастор смотрел на него, будто силился разгадать загадку, но всё не мог. Наконец, подчинившись давлению руки, он сполз Спартаку между ног и потянул за набедренник. Мужчина взялся за свою единственную одежду и сдернул её одним движением. Всё его тело было гладко выбрито, даже лобок и яйца. Член не проявлял пока признаков жизни.  
Кинед склонился над чреслами так низко, что только лезвие кинжала могла проскользнуть между ними и ртом, и протяжно дохнул.   
Тепло приятно защекотало кожу. Спартак подумал: чем быстрее он пройдет сквозь сегодняшний день, тем быстрее избавится от постыдной повинности. Этот Кастор его не возбуждал, как и всякий мужчина, но гладиатор выдержит с честью бесчестное испытание.  
Он постарался вызвать в памяти образ жены, мягкие изгибы её тела, её жар и страсть, но быстро отогнал видение, устыдившись того, что видят глаза Суры.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал Кастор, будто бы обращался не к Спартаку, а к его детородному органу, - я всё сделаю сам.  
Он вобрал в рот головку и принялся сперва лишь неспешно её мусолить, крепко сжимая в кольце губ. Теплый влажный язык щекотал уретру, мягкими мазками вылизывал навершие.   
Спартак смотрел на кинеда недолго, вскоре он закрыл глаза и ткнулся макушкой в стену. Скольжение губ на его члене не доставляло удовольствия и ощущалось как механическое действие. Мужчина не собирался помогать какой-то шлюхе ни воспоминаниями о жене, ни собственной рукой.  
Кинед взял темп быстрее и пропустил весь член мужчины в свою глотку. Его нос ткнулся в гладко выбритый пах. Юноша замер, сглотнул один раз, второй, массируя своей глоткой внушительный орган. Наконец крепко сдавил его основание в губах и медленно потёк вверх, всасывая всё сильнее, воздействуя на плоть давлением. Губы расстались с угощением, громко чмокнув. Юноша коротко взглянул на "ученика", не проявлявшего особого возбуждения внешне, но зарождающаяся эрекция сказала об обратном.  
Кастор облизнул губы.  
\- Ты такой крепкий, - прошептал он. - Сам Юпитер позавидовал бы такому телу и такому стволу.   
Спартак едва заметно скривился: только жалкой лести ему не хватало.  
Но вот губы мальчишки снова оказались на нём, жаркий рот и тесная глотка. Кинед начал сосать быстро и сильно, глубоко, с хлюпаньем вбирая орган, выпуская его до половины и надеваясь на него ртом снова. Спартак чувствовал слюну, стекающую по крепнущему члену на лобок. Мальчишка выпустил изо рта фаллос и сунулся под него носом, принявшись быстро, по-собачьи, вылизывать яйца. Он вобрал в рот одно, обсосал, заботливо покрыл слюной. Затем второе, и чуть прикусил, добавляя пряностей в сладкую патоку.   
Спартак сдавленно рыкнул сквозь зубы, но глаза не открыл. Он начал расслабляться и получать удовольствие. Пусть механическое действие, пусть искусственное возбуждение. Тем лучше. Участвует лишь его оболочка, а душа навеки принадлежит единственной.  
Но разум вздумал подвести его. Стоило уняться и отдаться удовольствию, как в сознании возникло то, чего Спартак там никак не ждал. Его потаенная мечта, распаленная развратным Римом. Жестокая справедливая месть.   
Он увидел Глабра, полководца, лишившего его жизни, обрекшего существовать в рабстве среди смертников. Легат стоял перед ним на коленях, и Спартак с удовольствием нанес ему удар прямо в лицо. А потом взял за коротко остриженные волосы, чувствуя, как трещит кожа, как кровь сочится меж пальцами из раны на макушке... И надел разбитый в кровь рот на свой фаллос, чтобы долбить глубоко внутрь до тех пор, пока глаза Глабра не закатятся, и тот не начнет мучительно давиться.  
Спартак вцепился в каштановые волосы и вдавил голову кинеда в свой пах.  
\- Соси, - процедил он. - Соси хорошо, римская шлюха.  
Рука удерживала голову Кастора бесконечно долго. Сперва юноша прилежно сглатывал и облизывал языком ствол, но когда понял, что клиент не собирается его отпускать, а воздуха не осталось, дернулся и замычал. Пальцы давили, пощады ждать не приходилось. За пазухой Кастора был припрятан кинжал для таких вот случаев, но пока он не решался пустить его в ход, представляя последствия, в сравнении с которыми смерть от руки гладиатора может быть много милостивее.  
Кастор задергался сильнее, уперся руками в покрывшийся испариной каменный торс. Но Спартак крепко сжал его голову и принялся рывками подавать бедра вверх. Из покрасневших глаз юноши потекли слёзы удушья, он даже мычать больше не мог, и лишь со свистом, отрывисто выдыхал носом. Его пальцы судорожно корчились, ногти впились в ногу Спартака, но мужчина вовсе не заметил этого.  
Глабр в его сознании издавал такие же мучительные звуки. Он был унижен, раздавлен и страдал. Его руки были связаны за спиной, теперь он был рабом и познавал своё место сполна. Под некогда надменно смотрящим глазом растекся и набух синяк, разбитые губы до предела растянулись вокруг гладиаторского члена. Они скользили по нему вверх-вниз, пока твердокаменный орган трахал рот ненавистного ублюдка.   
Спартак отстранился. В тонких складках вокруг головки члена собралась розовая сукровица. Нить слюны протянулась от разбитых губ до ямки уретры. С окровавленного подбородка Глабра капало.  
Спартак почувствовал в руках боевой молот и, замахнувшись, ударил им в железный панцирь. Глабр повалился на спину, а гладиатор подался за ним следом. Голыми руками он разодрал на нём кожаный нагрудник, удивившись, что вышло так легко. Следом и тунику. Схватил за плечо и рывком перебросил тело на живот. Унижение должно было быть абсолютным.  
Кастор даже не заметил, как Спартак порвал на нём одежду, болтаясь в могучих руках тряпичной куклой и едва пребывая в сознании. Боль в горле не отступала, но дышать стало возможно, и это было величайшим счастьем.   
В следующий миг ему в грудь ударился холодный каменный пол, а сверху навалилось тяжелое тело. Подбородок ткнулся в пыль, зубы клацнули, и Кастор отстраненно подумал, что вовремя спрятал язык.  
В его анус ткнулось твердое копье, сдобренное лишь слюной. Обычно клиенты щадили себя, поэтому пользовались смазкой. Этот же гладиатор словно мстил – и самому себе, поэтому стремился к боли. Он щедрой рукой, будто горсть денариев, отсыпал её и Кастору. Юноша старался не кричать, когда мясистая головка стала вползать в отверстие. Разработанный за многие годы сфинктер податливо раскрылся, но трение было слишком вязким из-за отсутствия масляной смазки. Мышечное кольцо завернулось внутрь, влекомое фаллосом. Стенки кишки подавались также неохотно.  
Спартак зарычал. Член сдавило с невероятной силой, боль скрутила низ живота. Это был вызов, брошенный одним телом другому. И Спартак должен победить, сломить своего врага, причинившего ему столько бед и дающего боль, даже будучи поверженным. Умереть, но воздать ублюдку по заслугам.   
Гладиатор впился в бедра своего врага и подался назад. От этого сфинктер вывернулся наружу, набухший и покрытый кровавой росой, давление на член стало невыносимым. Спартак оскалился, видя перед собой лишь туман и Глабра. Возникла мысль разрезать нутро врага, но так казнь закончится слишком быстро. Слишком быстро тварь скроется в пучине Тартара и расплатится недостаточно за мучения Суры.  
Рёбра, зажатые в его руках, были ему ненавистны. Он сдавил их изо всех сил в тисках своих пальцев, жаждя сломать. Раздался глухой всхлип, вызвавший сладкую дрожь, волной прокатившуюся по позвоночнику.  
Бедра двинулись вперед. Боль в члене перекосила лицо гладиатора, избороздив его морщинами. Он оскалился и всё давил, пока не почувствовал холодную задницу своим пахом. Тогда он победоносно гаркнул и, отстранившись на миг, вжался на всю глубину снова.   
Внутри с каждым растирающим тычком становилось всё влажнее, и двигаться было всё легче. Спартак держал своего врага одной рукой, другой упираясь в стену, и вбивался внутрь с такой силой, что жалкий кулёк под ним возило по полу.  
Глабр оказался молчалив, не стонал и не молил о пощаде. Тогда Спартак вышел из него, бросил взгляд себе между ног: крови было немного, и на этот раз вся она была кровью врага.  
Кастор держался на грани сознания. Его нутро горело огнем, желудок стремился опорожниться и сделал бы это, не будь он пуст. Колени мелко тряслись. Юноша потянулся вперед и уперся ладонями в стену. Когда же член мучителя снова ворвался в изорванные ножны, его толкнуло вперед, руки проехались по грубо обтесанному камню в молебном жесте. Кастор прижался к опоре грудью, прислонился щекой, будто бездушная твердь могла погладить его по голове и умалить боль.  
Спартак вцепился руками в бедра. Они были тесными, а между ними было еще теснее. И принялся посылать внутрь своё копье, отрывисто и жестко. Тело под ним сотрясалось, зад и поясница покрылись потом. Спартак размазал холодную влагу ладонью. Это прикосновение оставило на коже кровавый след.  
Вся рука во вражеской крови. Мужчина провел ей по лицу и облизнул губы.  
Теперь в его противнике не осталось ничего. Ни гордости, ни надменности.   
Глабр начал сипеть, ударяя кулаками в стену, будто так он отвлекался от сверлящей боли.  
Спартак вдруг замер, прислушался. Голос, стон – это не голос Глабра.   
Рука богов швырнула фракийца назад, в темноту его каменной клети, веля очнуться. Он заморгал, увидел бледное тело перед собой, поясницу с кровавым отпечатком ладони.  
Кастор повалился на пол грудью, а когда Спартак отпустил наконец его бедра, медленно улегся на бок, стараясь не шевелить ногами.  
Мужчина отстранился, с ужасом глянул на свои руки. Обернулся: Неру забился в угол и сидел, низко опустив голову и зажимая ладонями уши.   
Спартак слышал хриплое, надтреснутое дыхание.   
Не найдя лучших слов, он сказал:  
\- Прости…  
Кастор перестал сипеть и хмыкнул, заговорил короткими фразами, по одной на выдох.  
\- Это был не ты. Кто-то другой.  
Потом он назвал имя своего раба, и мальчик торопливо подполз к нему, таща корзинку.   
Не меняя положения, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, Кастор стянул тряпицу, укрывавшую склянки с масляно блестящим содержимым. Молча нащупал нужную и протянул её мальчику.  
Тот торопливо вытряс на ладонь густую мазь и перебрался Кастору за спину.  
Спартак наблюдал за ними. Он видел, как исказилось от ужаса лицо Неру, слышал, как тот зашептал что-то на своём языке.  
\- Не бойся, делай, - уговаривающим тоном зашептал ему Кастор.  
Мальчик хлюпнул носом и подчинился. Тонкие пальцы осторожно обвели вспухший, вывороченный сфинктер, проникли внутрь, втирая мазь.  
\- Глубже, - сквозь зубы прошипел Кастор.  
\- Не получается, - ломано простонал Неру, и испуганно глянул на Спартака, будто слышал такой свой голос впервые.  
Мужчина, хмурясь, приблизился.  
\- Давай сюда, - он протянул руку к Неру, мальчишка дернулся прочь. – Мазь давай.   
Раб подчинился, но не отошел. Он словно защищал хозяина. Тонкий, одной рукой переломить можно.  
Спартак набрал мази на пальцы. Будучи воином и охотником ему много раз приходилось самому врачевать себя и соплеменников. Он действовал уверенно, хоть и грубо.  
Втолкнул внутрь два пальца до самого конца, - Кастор вздрогнул и зажался, перетерпливая боль, - покрутил ими, распределяя лекарство.  
\- Прости, - снова сказал он, закончив и отстраняясь.  
Поднявшись, Спартак наполнил водой глиняную кружку и протянул её Неру. Тот принял и поднес питье к губам Кастора. Кинед приподнялся на локте и присосался к краю. Пил так жадно, что вода потекла из уголков рта на шею, закапала на пол.  
\- Извиняешься перед шлюхой? – усмехнулся юноша, напившись и утерев губы краем изорванной одежды, сползшей с плеч. – Не стоит. Я не познал ничего нового. Но наш опыт доказал, что без моего присутствия могло случиться нечто страшное. Представь, что бы сделали с тобой, если бы ты вот так озверел на высокородном юнце? С тебя сняли бы кожу и бросили на прокорм уличным псам.  
Он стал лихорадочно разговорчив, едва почувствовав облегчение.  
\- Теперь же зверь вышел из тебя наружу. Ты примерил его шкуру и знаешь о его существовании. Если он вновь начнет пробуждаться, ты заметишь его и удержишь. Я доволен тем, что удалось вытянуть его из тебя. Теперь осталось самое простое. Неру, иди к нам.  
Мальчик вздрогнул, огромными глазами посмотрел на Спартака.  
\- Не бойся. Он больше не причинит боль.  
Неру приблизился.  
Кастор потребовал, чтобы раб прилег рядом.  
\- Для начала вернем к жизни то, что съежилось от угрызений совести, - усмехнулся юноша, а Спартак нахмурился. – Да прекрати же. Ничего не произошло, дырка не сердце, заживет быстро.   
В душе гладиатора что-то переменилось. Он сам до конца не понимал причину – жалость, сожаление? – но когда губы Кастора сжали его фаллос, когда влажный язык принялся за дело, возбуждение ярко вспыхнуло внутри, растеклось от паха вверх, скрутило жилы, ускорило ток крови… Гладиатор запрокинул голову, стоя на коленях перед кинедом, и поддал бедрами, проникая глубже в жаркий рот. Они достигали всё большего взаимодействия, пока один прилежно сосал, а второй заполнял его рот и глотку. Спартаку не с чем было сравнить, но в этой теснине ему было до изнеможения сладко.   
\- Вот так, - кинед отстранился и полюбовался на результат своих трудов. Член наполнился кровью до отказа и, покачиваясь, гордо смотрел вверх. – Перед соитием с юношей тебе лучше поработать рукой, пока он не видит. Такое зрелище распалит его, а это уже полдела.  
Кастор погладил улегшегося рядом Неру по плечу и тот глянул на него, ища защиты.  
\- Тшш, - юноша ободряюще улыбнулся. – Тебе не стоит бояться. Я же с тобой.  
Он подвинулся и потребовал жестом, чтобы Спартак занял его место. Тот неохотно подчинился.  
\- В первый раз лучше всего выбрать позу на четвереньках, так ты сможешь полностью контролировать себя. Неру… - мальчик переместился так, что его округлый зад оказался прямо перед членом Спартака, будто предложенное угощение. Мужчина провел взглядом выше: каждый позвонок можно пересчитать, а дуги ребер вот-вот прорвутся сквозь тонкую загорелую кожу. Мальчик был красивым и хрупким. Его черные прямые волосы рассыпались повыше лопаток, а когда Неру обреченно опустил голову – свесились с плеч.  
\- Возьми мазь, - Кастор стоял сбоку от них обоих, от гладиатора и его «тренажера». Он нежно погладил бедро мальчика, тот обернулся, глаза его были мутными от страха и предчувствия боли. Но вот взгляд изменился, на высоких скулах разлился румянец: кинед забрался рукой ему между ног и стал ласкать его маленький член.  
\- Тебе это делать, скорее всего, не придется, - тихо произнес Кастор, обращаясь к Спартаку. – Твой гость будет распален одним твоим видом, и, учитывая, что это будет его первый раз, наверняка всё произойдет очень быстро. Но если ты заметишь, что он не слишком крепок, возьми его ствол и медленно погладь, как это делаю я.  
Спартак смотрел в серые глаза своего учителя. Вдруг он протянул руку и тронул член юноши.  
\- Так?  
Кастор вздрогнул от неожиданности, глянул удивленно, и вот – тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Можно покрепче. Как стал бы трогать себя.  
Он втянул носом воздух.  
\- Так хорошо. Потом ускоряй движения. И огладь пальцем головку. Можешь поддеть кончиком крайнюю плоть… - юноша по-кошачьи сузил глаза и медленно облизнулся. – У тебя получается правильно.  
Спартак заметил, как Неру смотрит на них. Мальчик понял, что жестокого повторения не случится и заметно успокоился. Он даже начал слабо поддавать бедрами, втыкаясь в кулак Кастора.  
\- Только смотри, не доведи своего гостя рукой до финиша. Он будет куда менее стоек, чем я. Достаточно.  
Кастор убрал руку Спартака от своих чресел.  
\- Возьми смазку. Она должна быть рядом и в достатке. Я скажу Батиату, какая потребуется. Зачерпни побольше пальцем. Теперь осторожно огладь вокруг отверстия.  
Спартак тронул маленькую темную звездочку. Неру поёжился.  
\- Держи смазку под покрывалами, чтобы она была теплой. Действуй не слишком медленно, иначе твой гость заскучает. Теперь осторожно вставляй палец внутрь. Нужно хорошо подготовить высокородного юношу.  
Спартак медленно протолкнул палец внутрь. Сфинктер сопротивлялся, пульсировал, сжимался, но смазанный палец было не остановить. Он вошел до половины очень легко. Неру охнул и подался вперед, стремясь избежать этого вторжения.  
\- В этот момент тебе лучше приласкать член юноши, чтобы смягчить первые неприятные ощущения. Когда ты достаточно разогреешь его, тело само подскажет ему как тобой пользоваться.  
Спартак удержал Неру, положив ручищу на худое бедро и потянув на себя. Палец поступательно проникал внутрь, наружу выскальзывал лишь немного, вращался, распределяя смазку по стенкам.  
Неру перестал чувствовать саднение и расслабился. Спартак молча глянул на своего «учителя» и тот кивнул. Гладиатор добавил еще один покрытый смазкой палец. Мальчишка снова зажался и натужно засопел. Спартак придержал его и начал двигать пальцами отрывисто и сильно. Смазка хлюпала и чмокала внутри. Уши Неру горели не то от стыда, не то от возбуждения. Кастор тоже не забывал свою часть работы и неспешно поглаживал пальцами мошонку мальчишки.  
\- Нужно еще.  
Тогда Спартак зачерпнул мазь второй рукой, растер её в ладони, согревая, и, оттянув в сторону уже погруженные два пальца, добавил еще один, а затем и второй.  
Неру задохнулся, начал шумно сопеть, не выдержал, застонал.  
\- Он может даже начать вырываться. Держи его. Потерпит немного, зато потом будет доволен.  
Спартак хмурился: всё происходящее вызывало в нем отвращение, и член, не так давно наполненный жизнью, увял. Кастор заметил это.  
\- Тебе придется постараться. Думай о том, что тебе приятно, незаметно ласкай себя, заранее прими афродизиак, но ты должен быть тверд.   
Спартак не ответил. Он предпочитал молчать: звук голоса мог выдать его самому себе.  
Кастор убрал волосы за ухо и сунулся мужчине между ног, снова принимаясь ублажать его ртом. Неру же получал ласки его ладони. Мальчик затих, перестал зажиматься, потужился, раскрываясь навстречу мозолистым пальцам. Его острые плечи наконец отпустила дрожь.  
Кастор выглянул из-за его бедра и выпрямился.  
\- Пора.  
Он указал Спартаку взять еще смазки.  
\- Больше. Вот так. Смажь себя и снова – его. Теперь держи своего жеребца под уздцы и вставляй очень медленно. Только головку. И двигай ей вперед-назад, чуть надавливай – и двигай.  
Неру весь сжался, лопатки встали короткими острыми крылышками. Он тихо застонал, когда массивная головка вдавилась в его едва размятое отверстие.  
\- Сейчас ты можешь молчать, но своего гостя тебе придется уговаривать. Говори ему о чести и доблести, римлянам это нравится.   
Спартак проник глубже, ощущая трепетание тела вокруг своего копья. Неру глухо завыл, съехал на пол, только его изящно округлый зад остался торчать высоко вверх.  
Кастор приказал Спартаку «Продолжай, осторожно», и нырнул под живот мальчика, улегшись спиной на пол. Мужчина услышал громкое чмоканье, и Неру снова содрогнулся, теряясь между наслаждением и болью.  
Спартак заметил, что мальчишке стало легче, когда толстый член перестал просто распирать сфинктер, стоя на месте, и начал поступательное скольжение. Неру корчился, то ныряя вниз, то прогибаясь в пояснице вверх, метался от одного ощущения к другому. Он перестал мучительно стонать и лишь шумно сопел, подчиняясь толчкам мужчины в нём. Спартак держал его за бедра и двигался, закрыв глаза, стараясь ни о чем не думать, а только чувствовать. Теснота тела была приятной, смазка помогала легко скользить. Тяжелые налившиеся яйца громко шлепали по маленькой темной мошонке, порой им доставалось от верткого языка Кастора, не отвлекавшегося от своего дела ни на миг.  
Вот Неру удивленно охнул и весь изогнулся. Спартак ударил в ту же цель: новый звук повторился. Ему не было нужды объяснять: это была страсть, животная, болезненная, но всё же страсть. Мужчина стал накачивать мальчишку сильнее, стараясь попадать внутрь под одним и тем же углом, и тот взвыл звонким голосом, задрал задницу и подался навстречу. Их тела встретились с громким шлепком, крепкие маленькие ягодицы вжались в пах гладиатора, когда раб рывком поднялся с колен, выпрямился, завел назад руки и вцепился пальцами в мускулистые бедра гладиатора.  
Еще тычок и голова Неру запрокинулась на плечо мужчины. Губы растянулись в беззвучном вопле. Спартак тронул живот мальчишки, скользнул пальцами вниз, оттолкнул голову Кастора. На ладонь ему упала густая капля.   
Мужчина осторожно покинул тело раба. Неру сполз на пол, тяжело дыша и глядя на него черными мерцающими глазами. Даже в густых сумерках румянец на его щеках был хорошо различим.  
Кастор выпрямился на коленях, глядя на Спартака снизу-вверх.  
\- У тебя талант, - усмехнулся он и, спустившись взглядом к чреслам, облизнулся. – Хм. Я вижу, ты еще крепок. Чемпион заслужил поощрение.   
\- Мне это не нужно, - сухо ответил тот.  
\- Я вижу иной ответ.  
И вправду, разбуженный фаллос настойчиво требовал разрядки. Один раз сегодня он уже был воздет напрасно и затем вероломно брошен, повторить историю было бы неприятно.  
Спартак помедлил, а затем упер кулаки в бока. Кастор смотрел на него и улыбался.   
\- Ты сам – как статуя. И все атрибуты гермы на месте.  
Он взял в ладонь тяжелую мошонку, будто взвешивая её, сжал, глядя в холодные глаза гладиатора. Тот не дрогнул и спокойно смотрел в ответ.  
Кастор склонился над членом, заключил его в ладонь и потерся о него щекой, упиваясь нежной тонкой кожицей, которая укрывала твердую налитую плоть.  
Спартак недолго наблюдал за движущейся между его ног макушкой, и наконец положил поверх руку и задал ритм. Когда он был готов излиться, Кастор вдруг отстранился.  
\- Тебе нужно больше практики, - выдохнул кинед, чьи натруженные губы совсем распухли и потемнели.  
Юноша толкнул мужчину в грудь и тот оперся спиной о стену. Сам Кастор ловко расположился поверх, усевшись спиной к «ученику».  
\- Тебе не рано?.. – хрипло спросил гладиатор.  
Кастор хмыкнул и оставил вопрос без ответа. Быстро дотянувшись до корзинки и наполнив ладонь смазкой, он завел руку за спину и покрыл густой жидкостью гордо торчащий вверх ствол. То же проделал и со своей вывороченной дыркой.  
Юноша, сидя на корточках, сам направил в себя член гладиатора и осторожно опустился на него. Шумно всхлипнул, медленно подался вверх, снимаясь с копья. И снова опустился.   
Сперва осторожный ритм становился быстрее и размашистее, движения Кастора были уже отрывистыми и страстными. Он начал нетерпеливо скакать на своём «ученике», прогибаясь в пояснице и падая точно на кол.   
Это трение, это горячее нутро лишили мужчину всех мыслей. Он оставил их и будто бы вовсе лишился способности думать. Спартак обхватил юношу за грудь, опрокинул его на себя, отрывисто работая бедрами. Ноги Кастора широко разъехались, пятки уперлись в пол. Юноша вторил движениям мужчины, стараясь встретиться с ним теснее, насадиться до самого конца.  
Вдруг Кастор охнул, по его телу прокатилась дрожь. Спартак посмотрел перед собой: это Неру, очнувшись после своего первого раза, подобрался к совокупляющейся парочке и решил применить отголосок искусства кинеда на нём самом. Сперва робко, а затем всё смелее, он ласкал член Кастора рукой. Видя, как тому нравится, мальчик решился и наконец нырнул ему между бедер, чтобы поймать болтающийся от долбящих ударов член в силок своего рта.  
Спартак сдавил Кастора в своих руках, его глаза закатились, рот скривился, обнажив зубы. Мужчина издал победный рык, изливаясь в растраханное нутро. Кинед корчился на нём и, кажется, тоже стонал…  
Этой ночью Спартаку не пришлось спать, чему он в тайне был рад. Он трудился без передышки, как и подобает чемпиону, а утром, когда Аврора едва приоткрыла глаза, учитель попрощался с ним и был учеником весьма доволен.   
  
Маска пахла глиной и краской. Она мешала свободно дышать. Вся кожа чесалась от золотой пыльцы.  
Спартак прошел коридорами виллы в отведенный для случки покой. Случка – идеальное слово для игрищ скучающих высокородных.   
Мужчина встал за широким ложем, укрытым полупрозрачными занавесями. Напротив него, через устланный синим и белым мрамором зал, стояла кушетка, занятая гостем. Юноша, как рассмотрел Спартак сквозь полог, был тощ и нескладен. Он также надел маску, но в его личности гладиатор не усомнился ни на секунду.  
Мужчина мрачно усмехнулся. Суть Нумерия была обычной для всякого молодого римлянина. Таким же, возможно, был Глабр десяток лет назад. Кинед был прав в том, что, совокупляясь с этим мальчишкой, Спартак мог озвереть и жестоко порвать его.   
Завидев свою цель, юноша отставил в сторону чашу с вином и поднялся. Он заметно нервничал. Стараясь двигаться смело, Нумерий шагнул прямо в мелкий бассейн, выступил из воды на каменные плиты, но босая нога поскользнулась, юноша взмахнул руками, чуть не упал.  
Спартак стоял на месте, только голову опустил, сделав вид, что не видел промаха. Юноша сжал кулаки и вновь принял царственный вид. Наконец он добрался до ложа и решительно отдернул занавес.  
Из-под маски раздался восторженный выдох, перетекший в стон. Спартак знал, что там, за тонкой раскрашенной преградой Нумерий кусает губы, не в силах отвести взгляда от золотого фаллоса, нацеленного на него. Юноша полнился желанием и страхом.  
Тогда Спартак оперся коленом о ложе, выбросил руку вперед и, поймав мальчишку, повалил его. Карие глаза Нумерия смотрели из прорезей маски с тревогой.  
\- Ты - мой повелитель, - хрипло произнес Спартак. – Я здесь, чтобы ублажить тебя.  
Узнав голос, мальчишка тихо застонал и изогнулся в объятиях мужчины.  
\- Да. Я приказываю тебе… не медли…  
Спартак помнил все уроки. Нумерий стонал в его руках, вскрикивал, извивался, вскидывал бедра. Его тело горело и плавилось от желания. Наконец он рычал, умоляя взять его.  
Первое проникновение вызвало долгий мучительный стон.  
\- Ты знаешь о том, что по греческому преданию с семенем мужчины юноше передается вся его сила? Ты хочешь получить силу чемпиона?  
Юноша прислушивался и затих.  
\- Да, - сказал он наконец.  
В следующий миг он взвыл, вцепившись руками в покрывала. Спартак был осторожен с ним, но не так нежен, как с Неру. Он видел, что римскому юнцу нравится грубость, сладка боль. Нумерий запрокинул голову, тяжело сглатывал и притягивал гладиатора за плечи.  
\- Сильнее, - молил он. – Приказываю тебе!..  
Спартак не скупился на ответные шаги. Он долбил мальчишку так, что всё костлявое тело тряслось, плоть встречалась с плотью с громкими бесстыжими шлепками, а глотка Нумерия исторгала вопль за воплем.  
Наконец юноша излился себе на живот и тут же отпихнул Спартака. Громко вскрикнул, когда толстый член покинул его дырку, и затих. Спартак видел, как его сперма, пузырясь, вытекает из высокородной задницы. Было и несколько капель крови, вмешанных в белую гущу. Гладиатор взял край покрывала из тончайшей овечьей шерсти и промокнул перепачканную расщелину. Нумерий не шевелился, впав в сытое забытье.   
Когда Спартак собирался уйти, он расслышал довольный шепот:  
\- Скоро я докажу, что я действительно твой повелитель.   
  
Дом Батиата был залит кровью. Узоры на стенах перечеркивали её широкие мазки, она колыхалась в бассейнах вместо воды.   
Кровь стала синонимом справедливой ярости - давно нагнетаемый нарыв наконец вскрылся.  
Шагая по залам, Спартак заметил Нумерия, вжавшегося в стену в тенях, и направился к нему. Мальчишка пожелал смерти Варрона ради забавы, стоило стребовать с него долг.  
Мужчина поднял меч.  
Нумерий понял, что его укрытие разоблачено.  
\- Я же твой повелитель, Спартак! Ты сам говорил мне! Не смей!   
Но смерть всё надвигалась.  
\- Не убивай меня! Помоги!   
Мужчина заметил Аурелию, огромными черными глазами следящую за каждым движением Нумерия. На миг он встретился взглядом с женой своего почившего друга. Она была словно одержима, фурия вселилась в неё. Женщина взяла со стола с забрызганными кровью фруктами короткий нож.  
\- Не стану, - холодно ответил Спартак на обе мольбы разом.  
  
Кастор схватил Неру за запястье и выволок еще сонного мальчика в коридор лупанария.  
Кругом слышались крики. Во внутреннем дворике визжала Амвросия, там восстание рабов застало её.  
Кастор думал придти на помощь женщине, бывшей с ним милостивой, но не успел сделать и шага.  
\- Ты…  
Спартак, похожий на самого Марса, покрытый кровью, несущий за плечами молнии и дождь, стоял перед ним.  
Кастор молча задвинул Неру за спину.  
\- Так это ты устроил резню.  
\- Я терпел слишком долго. Свободные люди больше не будут рабами.  
\- Ты убьешь каждого римлянина?  
\- Каждого, кто встанет на пути.  
Кастор рассмеялся.  
\- Я тоже римлянин.  
Спартак поднял подбородок.  
\- Ты был рожден свободным, а стал рабом.  
Взгляд кинеда сделался настороженным. Он лихорадочно складывал кусочки мозаики, предчувствуя исход и страшась его.  
\- Ты обучал меня своему ремеслу, - продолжил Спартак, - а я могу обучить своему. Если хочешь свободы, следуй за мной.  
Кастор глянул на Неру, который прижался к нему и доверчиво смотрел.  
«Этот огонь сожрет нас всех…»  
Спартак протянул ему руку, и Кастор, снова свободный человек, ответил на рукопожатие.


End file.
